


Stood Up

by delilah75



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilah75/pseuds/delilah75
Summary: An unexpected pleasure.





	Stood Up

Stood Up

London 1975

It was looking like I was being stood up, sitting in the little pub on the corner near the record store where I worked. My best friend was a lovely person but she wasn't always reliable. I vacated the booth I was in and went up to the bar to have one final drink before getting the bus home. I asked for a lemon squash as I don't like walking to the bus stop alone when I'm tipsy, which thanks to sitting alone I had had a few drinks in quick succession and was feeling a little that way. My drink was set down in front of me and I was about to pay when this beautiful smooth voice behind me said "I'll get that" he was standing very close and I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, I shivered, a scent enveloped me, the most wonderful manly musk fragrance. I turned around to see this most exotic creature, long dark luscious hair, caramel skin and the most beautiful dark brown eyes I had ever seen. I think I managed to mumble "thank you". He ordered 2 drinks, vodka and something and asked if I would like to sit with him, as he gestured to a table. He paid for his drinks and I followed him to the vacant table wondering who the other drink was for. "I thought you might like to try my favourite drink, vodka tonic with a squeeze of lime."  
I pushed my squash away and had a sip of my new drink, mmmm very nice.  
We exchanged names, he was Freddie, he was just so hypnotic I was just staring at him. He was wearing all black, satin I think, his shirt was unbuttoned almost down to his waist, his chest was fabulous lots of dark hair, it looked soft. I think he was wearing eyeliner, it looked really good on him, he was wearing silver bangles and a couple of silver rings too. He asked why I was alone, I explained I had been stood up and he said "I'm glad" he smiled the biggest most beautiful smile, I noticed his teeth were very prominent but it only added to his exotic look. 

We had been talking and drinking for about an hour, he was so easy to talk to and so funny too. He suggested that we go back to his flat to have a few more drinks, everything was telling me that I shouldn't but maybe it was the 3 or 4 vodkas, but I heard the words "yes I'd love that" coming out of my mouth. We stood up and walked out into the cool night air and stopped at a bus stop, he said he hated catching public transport but he had spent most of his money on the drinks. The number 22 bus arrived, he grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs, it was empty up there, we were almost thrown into our seat as the bus took off. We were sitting very close and that scent was again intoxicating and I felt so warm and a little light headed, not sure if it was the drinks or the feeling of his body next to mine. A short ride and Freddie stood up and rang the bell, we ran down the stairs and jumped off the bus. Holding hands we walked a short distance and turned to go up some steps, through a door and up a flight of stairs, his flat was number 3 he opened the door and followed me in. He kicked the door shut with his foot and before I realised anything he spun me around and pinned me to the wall, holding my hands above my head and put his lips on mine, forcefully yet gentle, his teeth gently grazed my top lip, his tongue entered my mouth moving slowly playing with mine, I was floating in the musky scent of him. His body was pressed against mine and I could feel his excitement. I freed my hands and ran them down his back feeling the satin, I moved them to his chest, my hand inside his shirt, I was right his chest hair was so very soft, he started to kiss my neck and expertly started to unbutton my blouse, my fingers were now running through his silky smooth hair, just then I gasped as his hand found its way into the top of my bra and he caressed my breast, then his mouth left my neck and his tongue was flicking my erect nipple, "heaven" He stopped and grabbed my hand and we found the couch. He sat and I straddled him I unbuttoned his shirt to see the full extent of his glorious dark hairy chest, he took off my blouse and I undid my bra, his mouth once again found my breast and the licking and gentle nibble of my nipple was almost unbearable, I lifted my self off his lap just enough for him to unzip and take off the satin trousers, no underwear. I backed away and I knelt between his long lean legs and I think I gasped aloud seeing his massive throbbing tool. I held it and put my lips on the tip and licked gently, I heard him moan which in itself was another turn on. His hands grabbed my hair and pulled it as I took as much of him in my mouth as I could, he really was extremely well endowed. Up and down, up and down, wetter and wetter, my hand caressing his inner thighs, it was so large I needed my hands back on his cock, he moaned some more and I ran my tongue up and down the underside of the shaft, more moaning and my lips encircled it again, moving back and forth faster and faster, a loud moan his back arched and he put his hands on the couch to stabilise himself before he unleashed his delicious essence down the back of my throat. For a few seconds I thought I was going to drown. I released him and fell back on the floor, he and I were breathless but without waiting to "recover" he got off the couch and he crawled on top of me, kissing my belly button so slowly and gently I could barely feel it yet it was driving me insane, his tongue and lips were moving lower and lower, I could hardly breath in anticipation of what I was hoping for, he got up onto his knees and firmly he parted my legs and put one over each of his shoulders his nails gently scraping up and down my inner thighs, "I'm going to die" then it was there, his tongue entered me slowly, in and around, he was an expert with that tongue, I was clawing at the carpet with my hands as he continued to explore me, he found the spot, "please don't stop" flicking and sucking and now his hands have found their way to my breasts and he was pinching both nipples as I can't take any more I arch my back and he intensifies the penetration and there it is I let out a moan and a whimper as every nerve in my body is right on the edge, I feel like I'm floating and I shudder. Almost immediately he is laying on top of me kissing me passionately and I feel that he is hard again, everything is moist and slippery as he enters me slowly, "my god it's huge" further and further it goes in, I don't think I can take anymore, just a bit more and in and out, in and out, he is kissing me hard, harder the faster his thrusting is. Pain has never felt so good, "his stamina is unbelievable" I wrap my legs around his waist as he gives one more huge thrust and he explodes inside me, I feel it, its sensational. A final moan escapes his lips and he collapses on me , breathless and sweating.

We are both spent, laying on the floor side by side, hands clasped in each other's.  
I turn to face him and I say "where's that drink you promised me?"


End file.
